


in the morning light

by brightpinkpeppercorn



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkpeppercorn/pseuds/brightpinkpeppercorn
Summary: Waking up with Mal and morning kisses evoke a familiar feeling in Padme
Relationships: Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Kudos: 9





	in the morning light

It had been so long since she remembered sleeping so soundly, gently awakened by sunlight and by the birdsongs of the Whitetower Castle aviary filtering in through the window. Padme laid still, allowing her eyes to slowly open as the corner of her mouth curled into a smile. In that early morning, she forgot about Shadow Courts and Flotillas and Drakna Queens and shard purification ceremonies. Rather, she felt at ease. Peaceful. _Something_ about that morning filled her with a sense of comfort, familiarity, like she was home in Riverbend. 

It wasn’t the plush mattress or thick blanket of the featherbed filling her with warmth. Like a spring afternoon spent arranging colorful flower blooms into crowns to sell at the village founder’s festival. It was the warmth radiating from Mal. From his bare chest pressed into her bare back; his hands on her hips, calloused fingers kneading gently into her skin; his lips leaving light kisses into her neck - the hair of his beard making her skin tingle. 

And it wasn’t the chattering of animals from the royal menagerie filling her with contentment, reminding her of various bard melodies performed during the evenings in the village square. It was the soft sound of Mal’s breathing in between kisses placed along her jaw, cheek, and behind Padme’s ear. She sighed when his voice, deep and thick with sleep, wafted in her ear. “G’morning, kit.” 

Padme shifted, turning onto her other side to cradle her body into the Rouge’s and nuzzle her nose into his cheek. “Good morning, your magnificence.” With eyes still closed, her lips sought his for languid kisses. As they grew more passionate with their bodies entwining, Padme recalled the tastes of levenfruit and Celestial wine. Sneaking around to obtain and secretly share these foods with each other was exhilarating. More than any exotic samplings offered at the Riverbend night market. 

The aroma of buttered bread rolls from the bakery had always been Padme’s favorite part of her mornings in Riverbend. But as she pulled away from Mal to dot sleepy kisses across his face, she inhaled a new scent, a new favorite start to the day. It was a heady mix of him - forest dew and gentle spice - mixed with her - tea roses. It reminded Padme of intimate moments from beyond the previous night, of the dances they shared in Port Parnassus and at the Undermount Masquerade.

“A man can get used to this.” Mal joked, running his fingers through Padme’s mussed hair, gripping the base of her head. “Seriously, Padme.” He nudged her lips closer to his, and she complied by dropping a succession of quick kisses. “Invite me over anytime. Well, actually, consider this an open invitation to my room.” 

Padme opened her eyes to roll them at him, grinning widely when she saw the crinkles in his amused eyes. “Quit talking and let me be nice to you, Volari.” Resting her chin on his chest, she narrowed her eyes to study her companion. To call this man, with soft, long hair and soulful yet mischievous eyes and a smile which could bring nobility to their knees, handsome was an understatement. Padme could hardly admit to herself that no one - in her past, present, even her future - could take over her private thoughts and cause her stomach to flutter with just a wink. 

Mal evoked many feelings within her - excitement, anticipation, mirth, astonishment, annoyance. Most importantly, he gave her the ability to trust and find comfort in him. In that moment, silent as his fingertips traced along her cheek, Padme realized what that _something_ was. What it was that allowed her to enjoy the morning, cherish this moment, momentarily forget about the hardships endured by losing her brother and surviving that darkness of the kingdom. 

Though she was far from Riverbend, she wasn’t lost or alone. Because no matter where they were, as long as she was with Mal Volari, Padme would always be home.


End file.
